


Tangled Up Fates

by xrisaseokjin



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fate, Fluff, Heartbreak, My First Fanfic, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Pain, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, more tags will be added as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrisaseokjin/pseuds/xrisaseokjin
Summary: Seokjin was the sunshine that came into your life but...he soon seemed darker than night.





	1. Prologue

Darkness.

That was what you could only see.

It wasn't scary.

No.

It felt warm and familiar.

The next thing you knew was that you were lying on your bed, your head facing the ceiling of your room and a worried Jungkook holding your hand, his eyes looking so desperate for you. When he saw you slowly opening your eyes he seemed so relieved.

"Y/N!" Said Jungkook trying to get your attention. 

You blinked a couple of times before replying with a bored "Hey Kookie." "What happened?" You asked.

"You passed out after you saw someone that I hadn't seen before and then I brought you back home." He replied to your question without hesitation.

Now you could remember very clearly what had brought you to this state.

Not what but _who_.

A certain someone that could make you jump off a cliff if he flashed you that bright smile of his.

_Seokjin_.

Or Jin, that was how he preferred to be called by his friends back in high school when you first met him.

Oh how many events took place in just three years of your teenage life. How your life changed from plain and simple to complicated and full of meaning with just that one person that came into your life and turned everything upside down without even knowing it himself.

You thought that after three years, after you had started taking down your own path in life, you would have forgotten him but..no. All it took was just one glance of him and you were _frozen_ in your place unable to do anything but stare.

Just when he turned around to see you from the distance and through the crowd, you were already starting to loose your sences from the shock. Your little brother Jungkook wouldn't remember him of course because he was so little himself back when you were in high school. 

But...

Were your lives going to get _tangled up_  again after all that you had been through all those years back?

Who knows...

Only  _fate_ can decide what your futures will be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please don't be too harsh~  
> xoxo*-*


	2. The Beginning That Made You Fall Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small things in life are the ones that make you want to live on.

_*/flashback to six years ago/*_

It was your first year of high school.

New people, new friendships and new hardships were on their way towards you.

You were actually happy because your best friend since the start of middle school was in the same high school as you so you didn't have to worry about being alone.

On one of the first days Dahye(your best friend) introduced you to some of her friends, which were Namjoon and Hoseok, that were on the same grade as you and Yoongi and Seokjin, that were one year older than you.

It seemed to you that they had a different vibe than the others, they looked proud of who they were. Maybe it was just you who thought that way but it didn't matter anyway.

As the weeks passed, one after another, you started getting closer and closer with the new group of boys. But then you realized it wasn't just the boys in general that you were getting close to, it was _him_ , _Seokjin_ , that you had even gotten used to calling him _Jin_ or _Sunbae_.

You always thought to yourself when you and your thoughts were alone together that it didn't feel like you were only friends but then you just repeatedly told yourself that it was only you thinking about it, that you were thinking things over too much.

_As if._

When the first semester was getting closer to its end, his daily and casual smiles now and then seemed to be directed especially to you. He started to get more and more familiar with you, teasing you when you made silly mistakes and ruffling up your hair when he saw you in the morning.

It wasn't that you didn't like his actions, you actually liked them very much and waited for when the next one to come but you would never say that out loud.

It might have been the fact that he was the first person to treat you like you were actually important to humanity. Like you were usefull for once in your life. Yes that must have been it. The fact that he made you feel accepted made you cherish all the silly and happy little moments that you shared with him.

Like that one time on the last day of the semester. You were on your way to school when you felt a big hand on the top of your head.

"Morning Y/N,how's the weather like up there today." You heard a male voice, that you were 100% sure it was Jin's, say sarcastically because he was taller than you by one head and maybe some more and his broad shoulders made him look even bigger compared to your petite and feminine figure.

"Good morning to you too, dwarf." You replied without thinking much because you were used to talking back to someone just as sarcastically as they did all thanks to your clever little brother. But this time you were enjoying it more that you should.

"Oh! I head that someone got the third best score in their class and i have to say that's pretty cool." He looked down at you with that smile of his that made you want to melt down. Well by now it was obvious that that _someone_ was _you_ and your cheeks started to get tinted pink but you wouldn't let a simple praise get to you.

"Yes, that must be cool...Oh, _I_ heard that someone got first in the _whole_ second grade. That is amazing sunbae how can _someone_ be so smart." You retorted returning, in the best way that you could, one of his smiles.

By then you two were lightly laughing at your obvious sarcasm and continued to cross the streets until you arrived to your school and met up with the rest of your friends.

The next day you were sure you had fallen for him real hard that you actually questioned yourself how come it didn't hurt at all.

Well at least not yet...

One day your silly group of friends decided to go for a picnic. Yes...A picnic. What were you all even thinking about when you came up with that 'brilliant' idea.

Well...you went anyways.

You and Dahye brought sandwiches and some beverages to go with them. Yoongi and Namjoon being the music freaks of the group, brought some good music, as they called it, to listen to. Hoseok and Jin brought their happy vibes and bright smiles to light up the atmosphere.

From the moment that you all sat down on the grass of the small green area, that was also called the little forest by the locals, you all started laughing because Namjoon being himself just fell flat on his butt in the process of sitting down. Your laughs filled the area and you were pretty sure the whole town could hear you. (no exaggeration inserted ;p)

Soon, after all your silly comments about other stupid stuff that had no specific subject had come to an end and more serious topics were starting to get to the surface of the conversation, the moon started showing itself through the treetops and the evening sun was long gone. The once full of excitement faces had turned to those of deep thought. You slowly picked up the topic about what were you all going to do in the future.

That _one_ thing was what all of you had in common, the fact that none of you had given too much thought about your future in general. It wasn't that you weren't good at anything, you were actually very talented either on singing, drawing, dancing or something else, but you weren't sure you were going to make it in this cruel word that you were and still are living it with just that.

Soon after that your group started getting smaller as some of your friends didn't feel like falling asleep somewhere other than their beds and left the little forest. In the end only you and Jin were left.

You were alone with Jin. (who was practically you crush) So you stared getting a bit nervous. You both sat there in a comfortable silence and gazed at the starry sky. You suddenly started thinking about how you were going to survive without your wierd friends.

 _Without_ _him_.

Without his comforting smile that you had gotten used to and wouldn't want anything else than just that.

"What are you thinking about so intensly?" He said, catching you off guard.

"Just about how i would have been without you guys." Huh...like you were going to tell him that you didn't want to loose him.

"How strange..." He said turning his face to you and locked your gaze with his.

"I was thinking about that too." Said Jin, taking you by surprise once more. And now you kind of hoped that he was thinking about you too but you would be too lucky for that.

"Hey...have you ever thought about what would happen if you just died, if anyone would care if you died...?" You asked without much thought put into it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make every chapter long but not boring~  
> xoxo *-*


	3. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing that will make you feel pure happiness is on its way.

"What...don't tell me you-" He said with a worried expression on his face and took your face in his hands so that you would stop looking away from him.

"Please don't tell me that you have actually thought that." He continued but you didn't say a word to him and started tearing up, no tears leaving your eyes yet.

"You know that we are always here for you. If they aren't, I will still be there, dummie." It was by then that you had started purring your eyes out. Your tears fell onto his hands that were still on the sides of your face.

When he pulled his hands from your face, he pulled you in his warm torso for a heartwarming hug that you were sure didn't want to end and last forever. You could hear his steady heartbeat and felt his one hand rubbing comforting circles on your back while his other was caressing the top of your head. You fitted perfectly in his embrace.

When he felt you starting to calm down, he pulled you free from his arms but his hands were still on your shoulders. You looked up at him, wet paths of tears still covering your pink tinted cheeks. You had never seen him look more worried about something.

Then...silence. Just eyes looking at one another...

"I know you will hate me for this..." He said dryly, looked deep into your eyes once more, moved his hands back to the sides of your face and leaned in.

That was it...

His full, soft lips were on top of yours and you slowly closed your eyes focusing only on his lips, the ones that were slowly kissing you, and felt like they were searching for your responce but you were frozen in place.

 _This can't be happening...I must be dreaming_ ; was what you were thinking when his tongue touched your lips and made your 16-year-old self feel like the ground had left from under your feet.

The only thing you could even manage to do was part your lips and deepen the kiss with your own way. His one hand left your face, which made you already miss his touch, and started traveling around your body and landed on your waist, lightly pulling you closer to him, while his other hand kept your face steady.

You moved your hands to the nape of his neck slightly tugging on some of his hair. As you parted for air, you switched to leaning on each other's foreheads and panted for oxygen that both of your lungs were screaming for.

There it was again...

That half smile that hid both excitement and shyness at the same time. You had gotten addicted to it by now, you were sure.

"So..." He started

"Do you still think that I wouldn't care if you died?" The way he said it, it didn't seem like a question...more like a reminder, which if you forgot you were going to be murdered by his own hands.

You just smiled feeling lost for words and just astonished with the all the events that had taken place for the past twenty minutes or so. Pure happiness was taking over you.

He then pecked you one more time on the lips and smiled back at you.

After you were done with just giggling, you started tidying up the picnic and when you were done Jin insisted on taking you to your home because it was past midnight.

On your way to your house you stopped a block away from your home under a street light.

 _Ahhh_...it felt so romantic yet mysterious. He just looked into your eyes and without any words spoken you smiled because you didn't need any words to know what his eyes were asking.

Permision.

That was all he asked for. And you gave it without hesitation. But it was now your turn to surprise him.

You took a step forward and stood on your tip toes to somehow match his height and pecked him on the lips.

He just stared at you with wide eyes before he grinned and leaned in for a less gentle kiss than the first time. This time it was rough and full of passion that you couldn't help but return. That 'dream commimg true' momment had you melting in his arms that you were so glad his strong arms were hugging your waist so tightly onto his body.

It almost felt like he didn't want you to escape from him, not that you had any intention to...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me a little awkward while writing it but here it is~  
> xoxo *-*


	4. Someone I Didn't Expect To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your peaceful relationship is about be changed for good.

A week had passed since _that_ picnic and you had gotten much more comfortable with each other.

It almost felt like hugging him in the morning, when he came to pick you up from your house, had became second nature to you. He pecked you on your lips only after you had passed two to three blocks away from your house.

Maybe because the fact that you hadn't told your little brother Kookie it felt like you were in some kind of _secret_ relationship which you were sure the _whole_ neighborhood knew about from just looking at you two.

It wasn't embarrassing as you would have thought your first time being with anyone would be. You were actually very proud of your relationship, of yourself and mostly of him.

It didn't take you long to realize the feelings you had for him were similar to the ones he had for you.

But that happiness and peacefull feeling wasn't ment to last for too long...

Your first year of high school was coming to an end and summer vacation was right around the corner. Jin was going away to his grandparents for the summer so you went out together the night before and the last thing you recall talking about was...

"Goodbye. Make sure to have _lots_ of fun and take care of yourself _okay_?" You told him with that motherly look that you _both_ had at that moment.

"Yes I _will_. That goes for you _too_ you know, so please sleep well so you look even prettier when I come back." He said with a playfull wink in the end.

With that said you kissed him happily but with a bit of bitterness stuck in the end of your lips.

You didn't have a good feeling about this departure. You were afraid your relationship wouldn't be the same after you reunite for the first day of your second year of high school.

It wasn't the fact that he would be in his last year you were _sure_ it wasn't that.

And that feeling in your gut was _right_...

During the summer break, after two or three days after Jin had left and you thought you would spend the rest of the summer alone, your phone rang.

"Hello...?" You said unsure as you didn't recognize the number that was calling you.

"Hey, that's Y/N right?" An unfamiliar male voice was heard saying through the phone.

"Yes, that's me. Who are _you_?" You asked the owner of the male voice.

" _Yah_! You _still_ haven't recognized me?! It's _Sehun_! How could you _not_ recognize your _best_ friend?" He said playfully with a nagging tone in his voice.

" _Sehun_? Oh! How could I forget you. I just didn't recognize your voice. _Yah_! How did your voice become so much _deeper_ in just two years or has it been three?" You said surpised. All the pieces comming together at last.

"Well enough about my _voice_. And _yes_ , it _has_ been three years, time flies by so fast huh..." Sehun said letting his mind drift to other thoughts.

"I want to ask you if you still live in the same house as you did three years ago." He asked you a question you thought wasn't that important at the moment.

"Yes, I do but what do you need _that_ for?" You asked out loud.

"I _might_ be at your door step right now that we are talking." He said but before he could say anything else you were practically _running_ to the door of the house, opened the door and came face to face with a taller and more handsome than you remembered Sehun.

You both still had your phones pressed against one of your ears and stared wide eyed at each other.

His eyes didn't stay wide for long as a bright smile took their place. But that didn't apply for you _too_ though.

You still couldn't comprehend what was happening. You just stared wide eyed, mouth slightly gaping and his eyes on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that Sehun gets involved...hope you guys like how it is turning out and anyone that has anything to say just put it in the comments please~  
> xoxo *-*


	5. Caught Off Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The person you never, ever expected is the one at your doorstep and with his entrance something even more unexpected is to come.

"I didn't know I would surprise you _that_ much." Sehun said laughing at your expression.

"Well...um...I just didn't expect you to really come back...and I guess it's not _just_ your voice that has changed." You started realizing what was going on and stepped to the side so he could come in your house.

"I know right! I am _much_ more attractive now." He said still laughing at you.

"Yah!" You said laughing at his choice of words.

He threw his backpack on the couch and sat down next to it. This whole scene reminded you of when you two used to spend most of the day together at your house after school and his habits didn't seem to have changed _at all_.

"So...what brings you here?" You asked him while you sat down at the other side of the couch.

"Umm...I kind of moved back here." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"And I might as well have missed you a _tiny_ bit." He seemed nervous saying this but you didn't want to make this conversation more awkward than it _already_ was...

"Yeah me too. I missed our silly friendship." You said smiling.

Sehun had been your best friend until three years ago. He left Busan saying he wanted to chase his dream of being an idol. The latest news about him were that he had passed the audition last year and was now one of the trainees in his company.

"By the way, before you ask I am back here to finish high school and then I'll go back to Seoul." He said calmly and with a matter of factly tone.

"Oh...okay..." You said unsure of how to answer to that information.

"So how is it in the big city ?" You asked wanting to make him feel like you care because you knew him well enought to know what _that_ look on his face ment.

"It's actually not _that_ different just the fact that most of the people there are busy and look like they haven't slept _for weeks._ " He said laughing a bit at the end and so did you.

"They kind of seem like their worst fear is _time_ and what they do while it passes by." His face started looking skeptical by the time finished his sentence.

"Time is a _bitchy_ little thing..." You said as you drifted into your own thoughts.

"If some of it passes by many things change and many aprotunities get lost or taken away from us." You said as you satrted getting skeptical about it too.

"Don't you sometimes wish time would just _stop_ moving and stay still..?" You turned to look at him when you were done forming your question.

He turned to look at you and stared deeply into your eyes. The atmosphere getting more and more serious as the clock on your wall kept ticking.

"Yes...it would be nice if time would stop _right now_." His voice got even deeper while he said this.

You now realised that he didn't only see you as the best friend from three years ago...

As the sun was setting he started getting closer to you. But at one point you mentally stopped to think rationally.

You couldn't do this to Jin. He didn't deserve to be cheated on while he was in a different city.

Just when he came a bit _too_ close...

"I- l have a- I have a boyfriend." You put your hand on his shoulder.

"Please...don't get me wrong but...I'm sorry. I don't like where this is going. I still consider you as a friend." The second you mouthed the word friend his face looked like he had just seen someone get murdered.

He surprised you again when he sat back a little, smiled to himself and got up from the couch.

"I guess I will have to change that then..." He said smirking and took his backpack.

He hung it from one well difined shoulder and headed for the door.

"Let me be clear because I don't want any misunderstandings." He trurned around to look at you.

"I want you to know that in the school year that is ahead of us I will make sure to change the way you see me." He said with that smirk of his plastered on his face as he stood at the slightly open door and then left.

After the door closed behind him you were left wide eyed.

"Huh..." You said out loud.

You were now sure that this school year would be full of events you would regret soon after they happen.

Here it was...

The fear of what could the future have planned for you.

...

After two weeks, Jin was back and school was about to start again.

You hadn't passed many blocks away from your house on your way to school and came across a grinning Sehun.

Let's see how awful today is gonna get...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about this fic~  
> xoxo *-*


	6. Their Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as you wanted to know, no one would say anything.

_Let's see how awful today is gonna get..._ You thought as you saw Sehun coming closer so he could walk with you.

"Good morning." You said so he wouldn't think you were still caught up in what happened the other day.

"Morning." He said still half smirking.

"I can't _wait_ to meet your boyfriend now that we are going to school." He said and was now grinning from ear to ear down on you.

"Oh god..." You said with a sighing tone. But you would have to repeat that as you saw Jin turning a corner and meeting up with you.

"Good morning Y/N." He said to you but couldn't keep his eyes off of the young man next to you that you supposed was unknown to him. But of course...you were wrong.

"Good morning, _Sehun-ah_. What brings you back _here_?" When he said that, you looked up at him and you thought that his eyes would burn holes through Sehun's scull.

"I was about to ask you the same question, _Seokjinie_." As he said that you were _sure_ there was something going on between them.

"Hey... _that's_ your boyfriend?" He said pointing his finger at Jin's direction while he eyed him up and down.

" _Waah_...that explains why you seemed a bit softer, composed, dorky and _pathetic_ when I last saw you." He said chuckling.

" _Hey_! Who gave you the right to talk down on her _huh_? If you have anything to say to me just say it. Don't drag her into _your_ mess." He said, glaring at Sehun which just now started to pay attention in what was being said.

" _Yah_! It's not just _my_ mess, it's _our_ mess." He said returning the glare.

If there was any way that you could be more confused and feel like you were missing out on things, it was totally the way you felt right now.

"Wait." You said holding up your hands.

"Firstly, how do you know each other? Secondly, what is this ' _mess_ ' you are talking about? And what the hell is wrong with the glares between you two?" You asked them as you were bored of listening to this argument that seemed to be starting just now.

"Actually...let's go to school first and then you both have some explaining to do." You said as you started walking past them and without a single objection you had them following after you.

It was the first day of school so you could go home earlier but you decided that it would be better to just go to the park and talk about this " _situation_ ", as you called it.

When all three of you were seated on a bench you felt like you should be the one to start the conversation since you were the one that called them to be there with you.

"So...can _someone_ tell me how you met?" You asked as you thought that this was one of the first questions that you should make.

"I'm going first..." Said Jin, lifting up his hand.

"A year before, when I went to Seoul, I hadn't met you yet, I had passed my audition a year before that so I was a trainee..." He paused waiting for any reactions but the only one was your wide opened eyes.

"...I happened to pass in the same company as Sehun so we met a couple of times here and there." He ended his sentence looking afraid that Sehun would say something else and make him look like the one that was lying.

"Yeah...we met at the company we auditioned for. But why do you seem so surprised? Didn't you know that I was going to an entertainment company?" He asked you as he was surprised by your expression.

"It's not you that I didn't know about. It's Jin that hadn't told me anything about even going to Seoul." You said, turning your head towards Jin.

"But I guess we never talked about our past that much, right?" You said feeling less surprised as you kept realizing what was going on.

"Yeah...we haven't talked about things like that." He added to your rhetorical question.

"Okay...back to the main topic that is making me the most confused about." You said wanting to bring back the attention to the topic you had in mind so this conversation wouldn't drag out for too long.

"What _happened_ between you two that made you have so much hatred dripping from your lips when you talk about each other or just talk to each other?" You finally asked the question you wanted to hear the answer for all day long.

"My turn..." Said Sehun making all the attention come to him for the time being.

"He...we...umm...we had to choose what to 'major' in and we chose the same. Singing or rapping, that was one category in the ones that we had to choose from." He stoped for a moment to search for the right memories in his mind and put them in order in the best way that he could.

"After that we were put by the company in the same group of trainees. At first we got along when we practiced and did other activities inside the company, but when we were put in levels and he passed me for that damn one point for just his looks; that was given by the last judge..." He paused as if to calm himself down.

"I just got mad at that and we...I started a fight with him and we ened up with black eyes and bleeding knuckles..." He touched his knuckles as if there was a scar from that fight.

" _That's_ what happened... _happy now_?" Sehun poked at your cheeks just like he did before leaving.

" _Actually_ we got _banned_ from entering the company building for a week for breaking a mirror too..." Jin added in a matter of factly tone.

"Yeah...that too." Sehun scratched the back of his head as a sign that he was embarrassed of this action.

"Um...okay but what was that ' _mess_ ' you gyus mentioned in the morning?" You made another question while you started remembering what you were asking the two boys that morning.

"About that...-" Jin started hesitantly.

" _What_?...Are you _seriously_ going to tell her?! Are you _stupid_?" Sehun cut off whatever Jin was thinking of telling you with his loud voice; making you flinch to the side.

"Is it _that_ bad?...You guys can tell me, I won't say a thing, I- I promise!" You said with a little panic in your tone. The way Sehun was putting it made you feel like something really bad had actually happened.

"No Y/N...Sehun _is_ right this time. You don't need to know." Jin's face darkened as he spoke to you; a serious expression took over his face, an expression you had never seen before. This whole thing was making you feel even more worried than you already were.

Silence.

No one was saying anything...

You almost thought that they would be able to hear your heartbeat even if wasn't pounding that hard. Grey clouds had covered the darkening sky. You could hear Jin's and Sehun's steady breaths on each of your sides. A chill run down your spine as chilly air brushed through you.

"I think there isn't anything else to talk about...I'm going home." Sehun got up from your left side and started walking towards the direction that led to his house without saying anything else.

"I think I'll go now too Y/N. Goodnight." Jin said as he got up from your right side. He started walking when he heard your mumbled 'Goodnight'.

_Wahh_...that was _so_ weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long to update this one. I hope that you are enjoying this fic~  
> xoxo*-*


	7. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to be honest with the person that he held so dearly close to him.

When you arrived home, you had just left your backpack on the floor next to your kitchen table, you heard your doorbell ringing. 

You kind of went running to reach your door; being too curious of who could it be at that hour.

You couldn't be _more_ surprised.

It was _Jin_ with an expression on his face that you had _never_ seen before. So many new expressions today.

You stared wide eyed at him. He looked like he had run all the way to your house. He also still had his backpack hanging from his shoulders. Your surprised figure stepped to the side to let him in when you started feeling weird from the way his eyes were locked on your's.

"So..." You started.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Y/N." He stated like he was about to confess something very important to you.

"Oh...Okay then." You said, still being confused about what his sudden visit was about.

"I...I don't like you being close to _that_ guy _Sehun_." His cheeks were starting to turn into a pinkish tone but his face ramained serious.

"Because _you're mine_ , right?...And I'm supposed to be _yours_ , right?" He took a step closer to you.

"Yes, Jin...we are a couple, aren't we?" That wasn't that much of a question, it was more like a confirmation.

You could sense that he was jealous. The way he said his name to the way he said that you were _his_ , showed just that.

Before you could say anything else he yanked you from your arm and took you into his arms for a tight hug. His possessiveness on you was so evident.

One of his strong arms was holding your waist tightly to his body and the other one was placed on the back of your head. You were surprised again by his sudden action and you slowly placed both of your hands on his back. He had managed to drop his backpack one second before he had hugged you.

Both of you still had your hands on each other's waists as you tore apart from each other and stared at one another. You took one hand and placed it on the side of his face as your thumb started rubbing circles on his cheek.

"I _love_ you. You know that _right_?" He said that in a way like he wanted to _remind_ you that, in case you had forgotten.

"Yeah, Jin. I love you too...you should know that too." You said while the corners of your lips started to turn upwards.

Now that you actually thought about it neither of you had said 'I love you' before. When you realized it your cheeks began to burn. You turned your gaze to the ground trying to cover your flushed face. When you lifted your head shyly and looked up at Jin you saw that his face seemed more relaxed. He had a faint but genuine smile that lit up his whole face. You couldn't help but smile while your eyes were traveling all over his beautiful face. When he smiled like that he looked more than _perfect_. He was just... _Jin_.

When he leaned in to kiss your lips you felt like your heart would stop. Your heart kept skipping beats every time he tried to deepen the kiss, that seemed to be the cause of your death in the future. That kiss of his could easily make you die and come back to life at the same time.

You inwardly thanked his strong arms that were tightly holding you as you felt like you would melt down. When he pulled apart you rested your head on the crook of his neck. You felt like he had drained all your energy but in a weirdly good way. You had no idea how you two ended up in the sofa of your living room. You were still hugging each other so when Jin sat down you just casually sat on his lap and went back to bringing your arms around him and resting your head on his shoulder. You felt like a little child, the way you had clung onto him. Your small figure was clinging onto him. Something in you was telling you that if you let go your world would fall apart to pieces.

Jin must have read your mind as he brought you a bit closer, even if there wasn't any empty space between you. He circled his long arms around your petite waist and hugged you tightly. You both felt so content with the way you were now. It felt so relaxing. Like anything stressful that would pass your mind, vanished immediately.

His head was on your shoulder and his arms had fallen to your sides. He was asleep. You slowly tried to move away and leave the couch so you could bring a blanket to cover him up but that had to wait.

As you tried to put him down to the couch, you ended up being pulled down by him. He was now laying flat on his back with you on top of him. You suddenly felt so reluctant to move. You just decided to stay like that for a bit more and then you would get up. But no...of course. You fell asleep on top of him like he was some kind of large pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter although it took me ages to update it~  
> xoxo*-*
> 
> Edit: The next chapter will probably take a while to be updated so please stick around till the next one~


	8. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the people you consider to be perfect have wounds

You slowly opened your eyes, the sunlight finally getting through your eyelids. While you tried to move your arms, you felt something that didn't seem to be the mattress of your bed. As you started opening your eyes more, you saw a peacefully sleeping Jin. You slowly realized what was going on. Jin was sleeping with his back rested on your couch and you were on top of his torso, your stomach on top of his.

You slowly tried to move so you wouldn't wake him from his slumber but it was worthless as his eyes fluttered open just when you moved your hand by one inch. Just when he saw you, a warm and sleepy smile formed on his lips. He lazy-ly lifted his slender long arms and pulled you down for a _good-morning-hug._ You surely _did not_ want to get up _at all_ now that you had a pair of arms around you and a warm hug to make you want to sleep for another 24 hours.

"Ugh...Jin, we gotta get up...It's almost..." You threw a glance to the clock on the wall.

"It's almost 11..." You finished your sentence.

"I don't wanna get _uppp._.." He whinned sleeplishly and squeezed you tightly with his arms.

Thankfully it was Saturday and you could sleep in all you wanted and even your little brother had told you the other day that he and Tae, his friend, would sleep over at his other friend Jimin's house. So you wouldn't be _'disturbed'_ by Kookie any time soon. _(A/N:add a perverted smile here if you'd like lol)_ After about half an hour, you _finally_ dicided to get your lazy self off of him and go and take a shower as you hadn't yesterday night like you usually do. You didn't want to wake Jin up after seeing that cute sleeping face of his.

After you took a shower you headed to the small kitchen of the apartment you shared with your little brother. As the _'big sister'_ you were you had to prepare meals for you and Kookie since _that_ happened with your parents that even after all these years it made you just mad by even _thinking_ about it. Them leaving you _all alone_ to take care of your brother and as you _clearly r_ emember them saying that they ' _weren't able to look after him'_. But you still believe that all of that was just bullshit and that even your _eight-year-old_ self could understand that they were just too selfish to become parents in the first place. But by now it was a routine for you to wake up and make a simple breakfast for you and Kookie; you actually did it mostly because of him just so he could grow up healthily. If it was just you, you wouldn't even bother opening the stove first thing in the morning and just get an apple or something and head to shcool.

As you cracked up the eggs and threw them in the frying pan to make some simple omelettes for you and Jin, you suddenly felt a heavy weight on your shoulders and back; and _who could it be_ other than a sleepy Jin trying to see what you were doing.

"What do you want _Jinnie-ah_?" You said teasingly to the older male only to get a sleepy groan in response.

When you managed to get him off of you so you could continue making your breakfast, he sat or more like _flopped_ on one of the two stools that you had in your small kitchen and watched you from the back as you made breakfast for both of you.

" _Wahh_...You look good even from the back don't you Y/N." He exclaimed as he continued to stare at you from the back.

"Well thank you, _Mr. Compliment._ " You said sarcastically; sarcasm was now a part of your way of speech that you _'developed'_ as you hung around Jin more and more.

After you ate breakfast you told Jin that he could take a shower if he wanted to freshen up and you were sure that Kookie's clothes _wouldn't fit him_ so you didn't make any more suggestions. When Jin went to the bathroom as you told him to, you heard a key twisting in the lock of your apartment door. You were sure that it was Kookie but then you realised that Jin had probably already started taking a shower by now and your little brother was just _coming in._ _How_ were you going to cover _that_ up? _Or_ were you going to just tell your _'innocent little brother'_ _(as you wished he was at least)_ casually _'My_ boyfriend is taking _a shower_ in _our house_ because _he slept here yesterday.'_? Kookie would _automatically_ misunderstand the situation and start thinking that _something_ had happened yesterday or something because _all_ teens his age had started _overthinking_ things that consider _that_ matter.

"Noona! I'm baaaack!" Kookie literally yelled just when the door slammed behing him.

"Oh...welcome back Kookie." You said back trying to sound normal.

Just when you saw him going for the bathroom, you felt panick rushing through you. You started practically running towards the bathroom door and when you got there you automatically raised your arms to block the door. He stared back at you surprised.

"What is it noona? Why are you blocking the door?" He asked still surprised but you didn't want to make things complicated by starting to ramble on and on nonsense that would make him question you _more_ so you just sat there silently.

"Are you hiding something?..." He paused.

"Or are you hiding _someone_ huh? Coz I don't think the water can run by _itself_." He said with a smirk plastered on his face.

" _Ooo_...noona has a boyfrie-hmf!" Kookie yelled and you ran up to him to cover his mouth because you didn't want Jin to hear him. It would be super embarrassing, plus Jin would tease you _forever_.

"Go to your room...You don't need to know _everything_." You kind of pushed him inside his little room as you spoke so he wouldn't have an opinion on that anyways.

"I'll show you _later_ , noona!" Yelled back to you, Kookie.

Just when your _(annoying)_ little brother stopped yelling things you couldn't make out, you heard that the water had stopped running. Other unnecessary thoughts rushed in your mind like _'What if he heard Kookie's voice and stopped the water to hear what was going on?'_ or _'What if he's actually finished taking a shower and when he comes out he will have just a towel around his waist like in the movies or something?'_. Why were you getting nervous _anyways_. Only if you were thinking straight would you realize that you were thinking about scenarios that made you seem _'a bit'_ crazy.

After a couple of minutes of your _'unnecessary thinking'_ the bathroom door opened and a _half naked_  Jin emerged from inside. He was only wearing the pair of jeans he was wearing yesterday and one of your white towels around his neck. His hair was damp with little droplets of water falling down from the ends. His uncovered upper body was well defined with some scattered cut wounds here and there. You couldn't help but wander how he got all those wounds. You unconsciously stepped closer to him and gently put your hand over one wound that was placed on the area of his stomach.

"How did you get all _these_?" Your voice was low, full of concern and laced with a feeling you could only describe as _sadness_.

"Well...It's a long story but _nothing you have to worry about_." He said as he placed his hands on both sides of your face, lifting it up so you would stop looking at the wounds on his body and look at him instead.

He smiled warmly at you not wanting you to worry about a single thing. After all, that is the kind of person Jin was. He kept all the _painfull_ memories and _sad_ part of his life a secret to the people he loved and cared about.

"Okay...If you don't want to talk about it then it's fine with me but you should know that I can and will _always_ listen to whatever you have to say." You said not wanting to pressure him into saying anything without actually wanting to.

"Yeah...I know.. _.Thank you_ Y/N." Said Jin as he came closer to hug you warmly as his _'thank you'_.

Well...

Him saying that there was _'nothing to worry about'_ was partly right and _mostly wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments~  
> xoxo*-*


	9. Faint Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people we think we know well sometimes are not how we knew them to be.

Those were the most vivid memories of that day. You _might_ have cried a bit when you kept on looking at those wounds that seemed to be hurting you as much as they had hurt him. The rest was like a smudged cloud by the strong winds, which in your situation were the events after those happy looking days. They had taken over most of your memories of those times.

Maybe you finding out how he actually got those wounds that were now ' _just_ ' nasty scars, brought you closer. But at the same, the distance between you grew _so_ big that neither of you had the mental strength to reach over to one another.

But let's take it _slowly_. The story doesn't end so _simply_ . With just a _sad_ description. No. It is _much_ _more_ than that...

 

 

_Second year of High School, Winter 20XX._

"Ahhh It's _so_ cold..." You said to yourself as you made your way to school in the morning. You had a knit scarf wrapped multiple times around your neck. You hid your cold face further into the warmth of it whenever a cold breeze would pass by.

Suddenly someone gave you a back-hug and it was no one other than your boyfriend... _Jin_. The sudden force with which he hugged you from behind made you loose your balance for a second but his strong arms where wrapped around you so tightly that you thankfully didn't end up on the freezing concrete.

"Good morning Y/N~" He said with an amused tone in his sweet voice and hugged you a little tighter without having to take _all_ the oxygen off your lungs.

"Yeah, good morning~" You said back to your boyfriend who seemed to like back-hugs more than anything if you took into account how many times he had back-hugged you by far.

You kept walking and Jin's clingy side was surfacing once again as he was too reluctant to let go of you even when you had reached the actual building of your school and had to get separated to go to each of your classes. But, you _had_ to admit that his clingy side was _too_ cute to not love it as much as you loved his whole being.

When you _finally_ got separated and entered your classroom the sight of Sehun caught your eye. You had gotten used to him trying to ' _steal_ ' you away from Jin by now so the image of him excitedly waving at you didn't surprise you any more. That _damn_ Oh Sehun was determined to make you his and his straight forward-ness sometimes still caught you off guard.

That was mostly how most of your days went by. Until, when winter was still showing no signs of going by without having ' _tortured_ ' everyone with its stingy coldness and both Jin and Sehun seemed to be _nowhere_ to be found for a couple weeks. And that started to drive you _crazy_. But, you always had your best friend Dahye telling you, whenever she noticed that, to her _unmistakable_ look of yours, 'It's gonna be alright and it's probably _just_ a coincidence that they are absent together. Plus they might just be in Seoul in their company or something.' but the effect of her words had temporary effect as your suspicious thoughts kept on ' _disturbing_ ' your brain with thoughts of the scenario of something _terrible_ happening to both of them. Or that totally ' _crazy_ ' thing of thinking that they might have been _murdered_ and the murderer had just thrown their bodies in the _river_ which turned out to be _the_ craziest speculation you had _ever_ had about _anything_.

About a month had passed when Jin and Sehun came back but something had changed about both of them. The expression on their faces seemed darker than when you had last seen both of their faces. The smiles they flashed at you looked too forced to be genuine. You had so many questions to ask but something in you told you that the answers were going to be lies and the _last_ thing you wanted to hear from _any_ of them were _lies_ especially from two _very_ precious people in your life. So, you let the fact, which was them ' _gone_ ' for almost a _whole_ month and not bothering telling you _anything_ about it, slide and tried to continue your life from when they had left without any notice.

Even _more_ surprisingly, Jin acted like he wasn't absent _at all._ That made the _whole_ situation even _more crazy_ looking to you. So, after about a week, you said to yourself no more playing dumb.

"Hey Jin. I wanted to ask you something." You _finally_ asked him as you felt yourself going crazy with the bullshit you were being 'fed'.

"Oh, okay then. Ask me." Said Jin not showing any signs of understanding the topic _just yet_.

"Why were you gone for a month and then say nothing about it?" You asked and as the words came out of your mouth you could see his face twisting in an expression of some kind of fear and a his faint smile _vanishing_ from his face.

"Um, I was gone because..." He slightly paused and looked like he was thinking _very_ hard about what he was going to say. He also looked like he didn't want to answer you _at all_ but knew _that_ he couldn't get past you that easily. "I was in Seoul." He continued and stoped shortly.

Even if you had now heard where he was you still felt that there was _something_ more to it. You didn't want to force information out of him and something in you told you that if you were _too_ persistent this common conversation would become a fight in _no_ time.

"Oh, okay..." You paused as you thought about what you would say next. "I just asked you because you didn't say anything about it and I was getting worried that _something_ might've happened while you were away." You pause again to look at his face for any sign that would show you that you should stop talking and just let this slide. But his face was now relaxed and he was carefully listening to what you were saying. His soft expression looked so good on him at that exact moment.

"Sorry to make you worried. I just thought that there was nothing worth mentioning." He stopped to flash you his bright smile and that smile _still_ managed to melt your heart. "It was mostly _boring_ back in Seoul so you don't need to hear about it." He finished with a slight giggle and playfulness in his sweet voice.m Yeah. This was the Jin you knew.

You went in to hug him. By now your relationship had left the awkwardness behind and hugging each other was pretty normal to both of you by now. But, just when you placed your arms around his body he flinched away with a low hiss of pain. Your eyes went wide. You quickly looked up to see his face and saw a pained expression you had _never_ seen before on him. He had his arms around his torso as a human reflex of pain.

"A-Are you okay...?" You asked with a low voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said and before you could say or do anything he had turned around and started to walk to the direction of his house's location.

That day you went home alone like you had when he was _supposedly_ in Seoul. You didn't want to get used to this _at all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Updating new chapters may take a while as I am writting them right now. Hope you like reading this story so far~ xoxo*-*


	10. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at things makes you think about a lot of things. Those matters can't be settled over night though. Everyone wishes they would but us humans all probably know how difficult some things could be. So let's make our minds a simpler place. A place where our thoughts and dreams could live in peace.

-/Flashback/-

" C'ome on, don't make this a hard decision for me. " He lets out with his low husky voice. Glaring at the two males; hoping that the holes he is drilling through their sculls with his piercing gaze will make them come to a rational, for him at least, decision.

The two males exchange looks before bowing in agreement.

"Yes, boss. " They say in unison with clear voices. Voices trained as to not show any emotion, any flow or any kind of weakness.

But anyhow, that's their job anyway. To get most of the dirty work done. So they just agree once again.

This time they are sent to do something a bit more risky that the other times. The only difference this time is that they have too much to loose if they stop now. They have exposed themselves too much to this. 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"That way!" He makes out a voice through the screams of the night. The screams that he caused. The screems that will probably haunt him just like the other time and that time before that and before that.

He tells himself that he is getting stronger though. With every scream he becomes less and less of a human. He keeps on running through the narrow alleyways continuing the plan. But someone is uselessly trying to stop him again.

He has no other option but to twist the impatient man's neck, leaving him unconscious on the cold winter pavement. To his dismay, though, when he was about to continue five ,taller than him ,men appear and are now closing his path. Their deadly aura, frowned brows and intimidating body language makes him gulp the forming lump down his throat.

"It's not gonna be easy tonight..."

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"Hey noona, what do have today for dinner?" Is the first thing Jungkook says just when he enters your apartment.

"Dunno, how about your manners little kid. " You say laughing at him and at your very accurate comment.

When you placed the food you had prepared on your plates you sat down too and started eating. Just then your brother decided to just ask a question literally out of the blue.

"So...how are things going with that hyung you brought home that day? " Jungkook said rather nonchalantly making a bite go down your thought with chewing it.

And then it really hit you.

How are things going with Jin, anyways?

After that night and the hug that never really happened, you haven't really gotten the chance to talk with him. He would already be in class or would have left without waiting for you; according to what Namjoon would say whenever you asked him. You just wanted to ask him what was going on with your relationship because you were sure that Jin wasn't one of those jerks that date just for the fun of it. You were sure he was serious when he said that 'I like you' . But lately he isn't showing any kind of sign to you; he's not even showing his face to you these past few days.

Where is this thing you are calling a relathinship really going..?

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

"Hey, Joon~" Said Dahye coming from behind him and trying to catch up with him.

"What's up?" He said; turning his head around to look at her.

"Nothing...it's just..you know Y/N doesn't seem okay these past few days.." She said with worry. And what she said was true. These days you had been kind of out of it. Your laugh looked too forced in her eyes. But if you think about it she knows you better than anyone else; if she didn't notice then no one else would probably notice.

"Don't worry, Hye-ah, it's probably because Jin has been going to Seoul without telling her.." he said with a shrug and a light pat on the crown of her head; just to reassure her that everything is just fine.

"Thanks..." she said back with a warm smile directed straight to him.

His heart then melted at that. Lately her smile seemed to be the prettiest amongst everyone. Maybe not just the prettiest but the one that is able to reach all the way to his closed up heart and make him feel things he wasn't able to feel for a long time.

 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Boring. And again boring.

This biology class seemed never ending. You felt like you were about to jump off the window and it actually looked like a good idea.

You, now literally starring out the window and literally thinking about just jumping out, something came in your mind; or more like someone.

You started wandering what he was up to at the moment or where he was. Lately you didn't even know simple things; like what his next class would be or what he had for lunch. You even missed his 'dad jokes' and his playful choice of words.

When did this wall between you built its way up..?

The thing is that you didn't want to blame him for it by saying that it was all his fault because you not being persistent about it meant that you were to blame too.

But you didn't want to fight with him even it had never happened before. You just wanted to be like you were before that trip of his to Seoul. Just what happened to him back there.?   
Just what did make him flinch away from your touch; the one that he seemed to be longing for before.

I just hope everything will go back to normal. 

 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a super late update to anyone that is reading this forgotten fic but writing has been too much of a luxury these past few months when all write is mostly school related or the emotional rampages I sometimes tend to go on at night sometimes.  
> BUT I just want to thank the ones that have decided to give my work a read!  
> Thank you and I hope this chapter or the next one (when i finish writing it) have pleased you. 
> 
> xoxo  
>  -C.M.


End file.
